1971
by Yhu
Summary: Ric Flair tells Hunter of a past relationship, making sure history doesn't repeat itself with Hunter and Shawn. (slash) (HHHHBK, FlairSteamboat)
1. Las Vegas Fever

1971  
  
Part 1: Las Vegas Fever  
  
Rating: R   
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn   
  
~  
  
January, 2004  
  
"Fuck off Hunter! I'm tired of your shit! You don't care about me anymore, not like you used to anyway. Don't call me, don't talk to me, I don't exist to you unless we're on the show together..." Shawn hissed slamming the door to the Evolution dressing room in the face of Hunter.   
  
"You know what Shawn? FUCK YOU TOO! I don't need you anymore! I've got loads of groupies and ring rats throwing them at my feet that are much sexier and much more willing to go then you'll ever be! I'm making movies now, I'm going to be so huge that you'll be just a speck of shit to me when I finally get around to noticing you again." Hunter roared kicking a sizable hole in the wall, breathing heavily as he attempted to calm himself down. He turned around, his eyebrows raising slightly when he saw the silloute of Flair outlined by the dim light of the bathroom.  
  
"Was that really necessary Hunter?"   
  
"He deserved it." Hunter snorted sitting down on the couch running a hand through his blonde hair. "Don't know what I saw in that little bastard..."  
  
Ric sat across from the larger man, a serious look in his normally light hearted, happy eyes. It was unnerving. "Hunter, don't make this mistake. Don't let Shawn get away."  
  
Hunter scoffed. "I don't need him Ric."   
  
Ric reached over and grabbed Hunter by the front of his leather jacket. "Now listen here, dill weasel... That's the best thing that's ever going to happen to you. Your best friend, your lover. Who was there when you tore open your quad? Shawn. Who was waiting for you after every match good or bad? Shawn. Who took a chance on you when you were first starting out?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, Shawn. I know."  
  
"I know you know! But do you understand? I really doubt that Hunt. I made your mistake once. And I regret it to this day."  
  
"What did you do Ric?"" Hunter asked with a sigh. He was interested-- Ric had some damn good stories to tell.   
  
"Remember Steamboat?"  
  
"Stupid question, Naitch."   
  
"Good, good. And don't get smart with me." Ric warned as he grabbed a bottle of water. This was going to take a little while. "It happened way back, in 1971...It started in Vegas, fitting that it would end in Vegas too. We were 18 at the time, and just getting recognized for our talents by several feds. Everything in our future was riding on the one chance we had for making it big..."   
  
Las Vegas - June 14, 1971  
  
"Hey, no Magnums, Riccy! They're gross. Only thing they're good for his getting the other the guy covered in champaign!" Ricky said laughing taking bottle of rapidly foaming champaign from the platinum haired man. He sat it down on the table as they walked into their cheap hotel room.  
  
"Maybe I like ya covered in champaign, Ricky- And for the love of god, stop calling ME Riccy. Get's me confused." Ric grinned knocking heads with Ricky.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'll come up with a new name for you. I'm good at that, don't you think?" Ricky smirked brushing his shoulder length dark hair off of his shoulders a little.   
  
"Baby, you're good at alot of things." Ric smiled nipping at his ear lobe a little.   
  
Ricky smirked then pushed him away playfully. "So... whose... ya know.. tonight?"  
  
Ric wrapped his arms around Ricky's waist, pulling him close. "I think you know the answer to that baby." He said and pulled the other man over to the bed, pushing him down. "I got a surprise for you..." Ric got up, walking over to the suitcase. He pulled out a chain and a leash, swinging it playfully.   
  
Ricky sat up and grabbed the other man by the wrist, wrestling him down to the mattress. "Nuh uh Flair. It's MY turn tonight..." The oriental looking man smiled mischievously. "So put it on like a good pup."   
  
Flair grinned putting on the collar. "Sure thing..." Sure, Ric loved being on top, feeling that hot body of his lover buckle and twist and writhe with the pleasure that he brought on to him. But every once in awhile he let Ricky on top...   
  
"God, a collar Ric? You really like kink, don't ya..." Ricky asked as he toyed with the leash giving it a tug telling Ric to come.   
  
"Yeah, well I like gettin' wild. You should know that."   
  
Ricky swatted at his buttocks, a playful little expression on his face. "I know... Believe me I know, after countless nights of playing around with Ric Flair's massive sex toy collection..."   
  
"By time we're in our fifties, that thing'll be huge." Ric pointed out helping Ricky out of his clothes.   
  
"If we're still having sex then, Ric. I may not want your wrinkled dick up my ass anymore by that time."   
  
"I may not want to screw your wrinkly ass either, baby... And you never know, I may be one hell of a handsome old man. Ya know, like Cary Grant."   
  
"You already look old with your hair that way..." Ricky murmured running his hands over Flair's long fluffy whitish hair.   
  
"Can't help it-- It's my natural color."   
  
Ricky rolled his eyes, kissing Ric before he had a chance to say anything else. He roamed over the other man's chest, fingers pricking at his nipples, traveling down his abs. He worked off Ric's belt, his pants, and his underwear. Ricky's hands slipped up Ric's ass, cupping the firm flesh tightly.   
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Ric whispered huskily in the Hawaiian's ear. "You like being on top don't ya?"  
  
"Every once in awhile..." Ricky murmured pushing Flair back to the mattress, with a calcuating look on his face. His eyes raked over Ric's hot form, muscles tight and so nicely pronounced, his platinum hair fanned out around his face and shoulders. He crawled between Flair's muscular legs, running his palms down the backs of his thighs. "Like right now..."  
  
"Baby, wait. I like it on my hands and knees, remember? Nature style."  
  
"Okay Nature Boy, on your hands and knees." Ricky tugged on the leash, bringing him up to a sitting position.   
  
"Nature Boy... Ya know I kinda like that. It's suiting. Call me that from now own." Ric rolled over, lifting his ass in the air.   
  
"Ric, you honestly want me to call you Nature Boy?" Ricky said sitting back on his haunches in disbelief. Ric was so absurd sometimes... And it was something that Ricky just adored about him.   
  
"Yes, now will you just fuck me already?!"   
  
Ricky sat down on the side of the bed, pinching one of Ric's cheeks. "You know what? I'm never on top... So I'm gonna make you suffer a little."   
  
Ric was about to argue, but was yanked harshly over to Ricky. He was helped onto the other man's lap, drapped horizontally. "Hey, you're not going to..."He was answered by Ricky's stinging slap answered him, redding his flesh a little. Ric arched upwards in surprise. It was going to be a long, long night...  
  
~  
  
Ric moaned into the pillows. Everything was sore. He was also pretty sure he was still some what hard. Ricky had fallen asleep on him, one leg draped over Flair's waist, an arm around his shoulders. He turned his head to the side, looking at Ricky's peaceful face, his dark hair all mussed... He chuckled softly, kissing him softly on the forhead.   
  
"L-Love you, Ric.." He mumbled softly in a dreamy like tone.  
  
Ric's eyes widdened. "Ricky, wake up!" He said shaking his lover.   
  
"Mmph... What Nature Boy... I'm tired..." Ricky asked rubbing his eyes.   
  
"You just said you loved me!"  
  
Ricky scuttled backward with a renewed energy. "Whaaat! I did no such thing!" His cheeks were blushing hotly as he tried despratly not to meet his eyes.   
  
"Yes you did Steamboat! You said you loved me, damn it!"  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed over both of them. Neither man spoke, just continued to blush more and more until even with Ricky's dark complextion, they were both red in the face.  
  
"...Okay, so I love you! I'm sorry Ric! I really am! ...I'll get going."   
  
Ric fumbled with the sheets a little. "No Ricky, don't. Stay." He whispered grabbing his wrist. "We need to talk..."  
  
Ricky sat down on the mattress, looking at the floor. "Talkin's bad..."   
  
"No, in this case it's not. See... um... Ricky... Iloveyoutoo." He mumbled fidgiting a little more, looking up at the ceiling of their miserable hotel room.   
  
"I'm so sorry Ric, I was just planning on keeping it inside, I- Wait... You love me too? Did you just say you loved me Ric?"   
  
"Well..." Ric stammered.  
  
"Ric..."   
  
"Um..."  
  
"You said it..." Ricky grinned.   
  
"...Yeah... So?! Okay, we love each other. Do you realise how bad that is?! We'll be kicked out of any fed that hires us for being a couple of fruits!"   
  
Ricky frowned hugging tightly to Ric. "No, it's a good thing! I love you Ric, ever since I met you when we started training... If anything bad happens, so what! We have each other. We'll just lie if anyone asks us."  
  
"I don't want to lie, Ricky." Ric muttered but then brightened up. "I KNOW! I know what we can do!"  
  
Ricky blinked at him startled by the sudden outburst. "...What?"  
  
"We're in Vegas right?"  
  
"Last time I checked yeah..." Ricky said glancing out the window at the many neon lights coming from the strip.   
  
"Let's get married then!"  
  
To be concluded in Part Two 


	2. Favorite Mistake

1971  
  
Part 2: Favorite Mistake  
  
Rating: R   
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn  
  
AN: I am really sorry people. I made a stupid mistake and accidently forgot to put this story in the R section-- Boy is my face red, lol. Thank you for reviewing-- The thought had crossed my mind as people might not know/remember who Ricky 'Dragon' Steamboat is. I myself never got a chance to see him, seeing as how I was born, yet was just a tiny thing so I don't remember. His real name is Ricky Blood (I think, I know his last name is Blood for sure.) and is from Hawaii. He left Hawaii in early part of 1970, and attended an intense wrestling school that only few had passed. He had alot of rivalries with Ric in the 80's, got injured and retired. He would come out to the ring in dragon garb and breath fire and whatnot. After a bad injury in 1993 he had to retire. Just a short bio ^^ Ah, and I think I'm off a little on Ric's age. I think he's a little older than Ricky is, but for the sake of this story and my nerves were just gonna keep im' both 18 :P Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I know the story is a little strange pairing wise but I'm all about the unconventionalism baby! It'll probably end up being longer than I wanted to be.))  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
~  
  
2004-  
  
"No no no. You didn't get married to Steamboat! You couldn't have!"  
  
Ric sighed and shook his head. "Well... Maybe you'd find out if you'd listen once in awhile!" He glared at the younger man, Hunter shutting up so Ric could continue. "Anyway... I was maybe a little on the foolish side for suggesting something like marriage... Well, at such a freaken' young age anyway..."  
  
1971-  
  
"Ricky, you... You have to marry me..."   
  
Ricky blushed heavily. "No... No we can't... What if someone finds out? We can't risk it! Not at this stage in our careers. This is the most extreme of taboos, Ric. If there are any gay or bis in the feds, they keep things quiet! They don't get married on a whim in Vegas! Can't you be rational just this once? This is a bad idea!"  
  
"No, the more I think of it, the more I think this is a great idea! Hear me out... Even if we get caught, we'll be together. We'll find jobs of some kind, we'll make it in a different way. And if we do suceede... Then hell! We'll ride all the way to the top, together. Just you and me, Ricky. As husband and..." Ric snickered a little looking over at Ricky. "Wife."  
  
"I am not being the woman, Ric!"  
  
"Oh I think so. See, I may have girly hair... But I'm more manly looking. You're the wife. You could pass off wearing a veil, a dress, and make up."   
  
Ricky's mouth hung open, his face in shock. "What makes you think I'm even going to say yes to you to begin with?!"  
  
"Well... You haven't said no. So I guess I'm making some ground with you. Think of it... You and me, Ric and Ricky Flair..."  
  
"Ric and Ricky Steamboat, you mean."   
  
"So is that a yes?" Ric asked proding him gently in the side.   
  
"... Propose to me. If you're going to ask me to marry you, you got to do it right damn it!"   
  
Ric scrambled off the bed and got down on one knee. "Ricky... After one year of being with you... I need you to be with me. I have to spend the rest of my life with you. It's almost as if I'm living in a dream. EVerythings so perfect when I'm around you. Even though things look pretty if-y at the moment, I can get through them because I have you. I haven't the slightest bit of strength Ricky."  
  
"No Ric, that's not true... You're the bravest man I've ever met before. You're not afraid of anything!"  
  
"I'm not afraid because I have you. Do you think that even for a second I would try the shit I do if you're not around? I do it because you give me all the strength I need, you feed my wild side... Do you know that every time I see you I get arroused?"  
  
"Uh, heh... Well yeah... Considering that you're currently poking me with it in the leg..."  
  
"Sorry, can't help it. You just do that to me." He said with a smile, resting his head on Ricky's knee. "That's why I have to have you. No one else. You and me Ricky, we're meant for each other... No one else can tolerate me like you can. Please marry me..."   
  
Ricky ran his fingers down Ric's hair, down his jaw law, and across his lip. He placed his other hand on Ric's cheek, resting his forhead up against Ric's. "Ric, I think this is a big mistake..."  
  
But Ric was relentless. When he wanted something, he fought for it. He brushed his lips against Ricky's, then just above his chin. He knew the other couldn't resist that.  
  
"Mm... That's not fair." He mumbled as Ric's lips kissed everywhere but own lips.  
  
"Yes or no..."   
  
Ricky was silent for a long time, letting Ric kiss him gently around his face, neck and that place where his ear connected with his jaw that always made him moan. "...This goes against everything. Every tradition in my family, everything I was raised to be... But... I... I love you Ric, and... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Each word Ricky said seemed to take forever to Ric. "So yes..."  
  
Ric laughed happily, gathering Ricky up into his arms. "I can't believe it! This is so great! Come on, let's go right now."  
  
"Now?! Ric, you're kidding me right? It's the middle of the night!"   
  
"So we find an all night chapel. No big deal! It's Vegas, baby!" Ric said as he tossed Ricky down to the bed and began to pull on his jeans and shirt from earlier. "Come on, get dressed... The later it is, the less people there are out SOBER enough to notice that it's us getting hitched."  
  
"You're right... It's not as if anyone will notice..." Ricky murmured in agreement as he pulled on the red pants and white tee shirt he had on from before. He took the hand Ric offered, running out the door.  
  
It was raining lightly that night, the heat making it hazy as the rain through the streets laughing and chatting excitedly. The arrived at the infamous 'Little White Chapel' not a moment later. Ricky's hair was sopping wet, sticking to his face and getting in his eyes in the way that nearly stopped Ric's heart. He reached over, brushing strands out of his eyes pressing his lips gently to Ricky's as they stood beneath the neon lighting.   
  
"Ready to go in?" Ric breathed a little out of breath. His heart was pounding like mad but when he looked into Ricky's dark eyes his nervousness ebbed away a bit. There was no reason for it. He reminded himself, promising that this was going to be the best decision he had ever made.   
  
Ricky just nodded his head, cuddling up to Ric as they walked inside.   
  
2004-  
  
"You got married in the Little White Chapel?!"  
  
Ric sighed and flung a pillow at Hunter. "It wasn't as nice in the seventies. They really did a nice job remodeling. See, when we went it stunk like bad booze, cigarettes, and something I really don't want to recall."   
  
Hunter sipped out of his water. "How could you stand it?"  
  
"We didn't notice. Too much in love. However, I did note the stain on the ceiling. That kind of disturbed me."  
  
"Okay okay, so what happened?"  
  
"Get me a bottle of water."  
  
Hunter stood up and pointed to the near full one on the table. "You got one already, why do you need another?" He asked upon going to the mini fridge. He tossed Ric another, taking a seat back down.   
  
"I wanted to see if you would get me one. That's all. So anyway..." Ric began again as he set the bottle down on the floor by his feet. "It reeked, it was smokey, and the receptionist-- my god. She scares me to this day."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She kind of resembled the way Gary Larson would draw old women in his Farside comic strip. Huge, pointy head, polka dot dress, and a grey mass of curled hair that could have been a wig. I promised myself that I would never let myself go like that."  
  
1971-  
  
"Groom?" She asked her voice like sandpaper on gravel.   
  
"Me." Ric said his arm wrapping tight around Ricky. "Ric Flair."  
  
"That's the bride?" She asked pointing a gnarled finger at Ricky. "Don't look like no girl to me!"   
  
"Well how dare you!" Ric shouted. "Just because Ricky doesn't have boobs like every other girl, doesn't mean that she's any less of a woman! I'll have you know that this is the most beautiful woman I have ever met thank you."  
  
Ricky just smiled to her and kicked Ric in the shins. "You're wearing the collar all the time after that."  
  
"You think I would mind that?" Ric purred biting gently on Ricky's ear. "I'll start a new trend."  
  
"Bride?" The woman asked taping her pencil on the desk.   
  
"Ricky Steamboat."  
  
"Is that with an I, a Y, or an IE, at the end?"   
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. I spell it with all three."   
  
She gave Ricky an odd look and then wrote it down. "That'll be $50.00 please."   
  
Ric pulled out his wallet, fishing out his last fifty dollars. "Here."  
  
"Ric, is that your last bit of money?"   
  
"No." Ric lied smiling reassuringly. "I've got some left. Don't worry."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Alright here's your license, the priest will sign it after the ceremony, and ten dollars worth of poker chips for the casino next store."   
  
Ricky took both, knowing he was the more responsible of the two. He pocketed the chips, and folded the certificate into his own wallet. He took a deep breath, following Ric into the main part of the chapel.   
  
The priest was asleep on the alter, the two witnesses as well. Ric rolled his eyes, walking over to the tacky fake flowers stuffed into decorative urns. He pulled out some dusty roses, a few violets, and some other unknown pieces. He walked back over to Ricky and gave them to him. "I'm sorry they're crappy..."  
  
"They're not that bad..." Ricky said kissing Ric on the cheek. It doesn't matter anyway. I've got you and thats all I need."  
  
Ric grinned, then cleared his throat loudly enough to rouse the priest.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. It is four in the morning you know. Dearly beloved--"  
  
"It's okay, you can skip that. Neither of us are this religion so it doesn't matter." Ric said taking Ricky's hand again.   
  
"Alright... Then do you..." The priest pointed to Ric.  
  
"Ric."  
  
"Take this woman..."  
  
"Ricky."  
  
"To be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in -yawn- health, to death do you part to be rejoined in where ever?"  
  
Ric smiled looking at Ricky. "Hell yeah!"   
  
"And do you Ricky take this man to-"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"... Then I now present you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
  
"WOO!" Ric exclaimed dipping Ricky into a passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Ricky nodded running out with Ric into the streets once more.  
  
"Wait! You forgot to get your license signed- Oh well. They'll be back." The priest said before passing out on the alter again.   
  
2004-  
  
"Huh. Sorry Hunt. I gotta go. It's time for that interview with that idiot from RAW magazine. I'll finish the rest later." Flair said standing up and grabbing his leather coat.   
  
"Ric! You old bastard! Ya can't stop there!"  
  
"I can and I will. There's a piano bar at the hotel we're staying at. I'll meet you there around midnight."   
  
"Fine." Hunter mumbled softly watching Ric walk out the door. 'I think he planned it that way on purpose.'   
  
TBC in Part 3: Diamonds Are Forever-- And so is the Nature Boy   
  
((I know this story was going to end up being more than two parts long...)) 


	3. Diamonds are Forever And so is the Natur...

1971  
  
Part 3: Diamonds are forever... And so is the Nature Boy  
  
Rating: R for attempted rape  
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay guys! Got busy with school -_-'))  
  
~  
  
January, 2004  
  
Hunter walked down the hallway to where Vince had set up his temporary office. He took a deep breath for what he was about to do. But then again this was the only way he was going to win Shawn back. He knew it was wrong... But it had to be done. Ric's story was surely going to end in heart break, and Hunter couldn't live with out Shawn. "Vince? You in there?"  
  
Vince opened up the door, letting the other in. "What do you want, Hunter? I've got files I need to fax to Linda back home."  
  
"I need you to fire Shawn."  
  
-  
  
Shawn was walking to his dressing room wearing his zebra chaps, dimond cut shirt with the chains hanging down attaching them the band of his pants from RAW that night. He shook his hair out of the ponytail hold, sighing slightly. He was feeling slightly upset from his break off with Hunter earlier. It was for the best, he knew.   
  
"Hey Michaels! Hang on a second!" Batista called as he jogged down the hallway.   
  
Shawn turned around with a frustrated look on his face. It wasn't as if he hated Dave, he didn't mind him. In fact, even when he was with Hunter the guys of Evolution bothered him a bit. Not so much Flair but Randy and Batista... He always felt like he was being leered at.   
  
"What happened between you and Hunt?" He asked leaning up against the wall.   
  
"Nothing really. Just broke up is all." Shawn mumbled as he fumbled with the key to his dressing room.  
  
"So you're free?"  
  
"Mmhm. For now." He whispered as he got the door open. "Good bye Dave."   
  
"Wait." Batista murmured sticking his foot in the door before Shawn could close it.   
  
"Come on Dave, I need a shower..." He protested trying to shoo the larger man away.   
  
Dave smiled a little, giving Shawn a hard shove that caught the blonde off guard. He stumbled backward falling to the ground. "What the hell! What's wrong with you?!" He barked getting off the ground. "You drunk, or something?!"   
  
"No." He shoved Shawn up against the wall, pulling his wrists above his head.   
  
Shawn kicked Batista hard in the shin, digging the heel of his boot down into the skin through his pants. He grabbed him by the neck ramming his head into the wall. Dave fell to the ground clutching his head. Shawn's heart was pounding, his chest heaving slightly. He hadn't been expecting Dave to do something like that. He walked backward from the larger man, going to the phone.   
  
Dave reached out grabbing him by the ankle bringing Shawn down to the ground. The hard wood floor beneath him knocked the wind right out of Shawn as he fell. He lay gasping on the floor, clutching his ribs. Batista stood, stepping on down on Shawn's vulnerable back. "We could have done this the easy way. But you had to be difficult." He reached down and around, unfastening the chaps so he could yank down Shawn's tights. Batista's thick fingers shoved down into Shawn's tight anus moving in and out, digging his nails into the delicate walls.  
  
Fingers were removed from him, and the sound of a zipper being undone were not things he wanted to hear or feel. Yes, Hunter had been rough with him in the past, but Dave was not Hunter. Shawn was seeing stars, trying to call for help but he couldn't. All he could do was gasp and wheeze growing terrified.   
  
There was the sound of a sicking smack against skin. Batista fell down to the ground unconcious, landing with a heavy thud beside Shawn. The blonde man looked up, straining to see whom was there, whom had helped. He gasped. "Ri-Ricky?"  
  
Ricky's agelessly smooth face smiled down at him tossing the chair to the side. "Hello Shawn." He said gently helping the other over to the couch. He yanked Batista out of the room and into the hallway. Locking the door he turned his attention back to Shawn. "You okay? That's happened to me a few times in the past... Luckily I had a very protective lover when those situations happened."   
  
"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm ok." He murmured then blinked to the older man. "You... look wonderful. I can't believe it... The last time I saw you, you..."  
  
Ricky ran a hand through his dyed black hair. "Well... I had some surgeries done. And started working out..."  
  
"Dyed your hair?"   
  
"Yes, yes and that too..." Ricky muttered.   
  
"But why?" Shawn asked as his breathing and heart had began to calm down.   
  
"Ric Flair."  
  
Shawn gave him a blank stare blinking softly at him.   
  
"Have you ever been in love, Shawn?"   
  
"Yeah, once. I loved a fool... And it came back to bite me."  
  
Ricky sighed and nodded. "I know how you feel. I loved once too. Only I was the fool and I screwed up. I loved Ric so much."  
  
"...Ric... Ric Flair? You... And... I should have known. The feuds, the passion... It was so raw... My god."   
  
Tears started streaming down Ricky's cheeks. "It was all my fault, Shawn... Everything, all my fault. I was so stupid. When we met at that training school back in the early seventies, I shoulda known he was the best thing to ever happen to me."  
  
Summer, 1970  
  
A young Ricky came off the bus infront of a huge brownstone building in the more intense area of Las Vegas. He shifted his bag on his shoulder a little, incredibly nervous at the moment. He spoke English pretty well, but he was still aprehensive about speaking. And especially about customs. Sure, he lived in Hawaii and that was part of the U.S., but Honolulu and Vegas were two completely different places. But this building, this huge brownstone training facility... Was his whole reason for his existance. It was there were he was going to learn to become a wrestler.   
  
Las Vegas was so daunting to him. The people were terrifying... The buildings were ceedy... Everything so forbading. One person in particular caught his eye. It was a platinum blonde haired boy, not too much older than himself. He wore huge aviator like glasses, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, and a sly little smirk. There was a card table set up with three cards laid out on top. "Hey you! Jap kid! Come over here..."   
  
Ricky blushed and looked around, then pointed to himself. This blonde boy was so handsome, and so exotic. He had never seen anyone with such beautiful fluffy hair, intense eyes... He felt drawn in. Ricky walked over to him, trying not to meet his eyes. He did catch that the cigarette was not lit, but said nothing about it. "Well, I'm not Japanese. My mother is. I'm part Hawaiian."   
  
"Hey, did I ask you for your life story?"  
  
"No but I..."   
  
"Okay then. The name of the game is three card monty. You find the red, ya win! Find the black ya pay me, jack. Simple game, 1/3 of a chance to win! Whatdaya say, Hawaiian child?"  
  
"But my name's not Jack." Ricky said horribly confused.   
  
The blonde rubbed his forhead slightly. "Fine. Are you in or not?"  
  
"It's Ricky, Ricky Blood. It's nice to meet you!"   
  
"Uh huh. Same here. Now, are you going to play or not? I ain't got all day."   
  
"Well, what's your name?"  
  
"Ric." He said with a defeated sigh. He was hoping to prey on some hopeless foriegner, but none such luck. "New guy?" He asked motioning toward the building.   
  
"Yes. For the spring semster and beyond. Are you here too?"   
  
Ric nodded as he folded up his table and pocketed his cards. "Yeah."  
  
"Great! Then we can be friends!"   
  
"Sure, sure... Here carry my table." Ric said handing the the fold away to Ricky. "Come on, let's go to my place. We need to drop this thing off."   
  
Ricky nodded quite happily, following behind. "This place is amazing! I've never seen so many colored lights and inetersting things and people..."   
  
"Yeah, guess I got used to it. Don't notice it much anymore. After about a year here... It looses it's charm." Ric wondered why the hell he was going through all this trouble to bring this kid home with him. Hell, he was pretty cute and that said alot for Ricky considering Ric didn't dig guys.  
  
Ric's apartment was the bare minimum-- decorated and size wise. The paint was a peeling red, the only furniture was a mattress, small table and hot plate. "Wait!" He said putting an arm out to stop Ricky. He stomped down on the ground killing a cochroach that scuttled by. "Gotta kill im' before they lay the eggs."   
  
Ricky blinked and looked around. "Don't you live with your family?"   
  
Ric went silent for awhile as he sat down on the mattress. "Nope." He said quietly. "Look, I don't want to talk to about it."   
  
"Oh that's okay... I'm sorry." Ricky placed the table down on the floor and sat down on the bed next to him.   
  
"Forget about it."   
  
"But I can't. You just said it." Ricky said puzzled.   
  
Ric rubbed his temples. "Never mind. You don't get alot of expressions, do you?"  
  
The dark haired boy shook his head. "No... Not yours anyway."  
  
"Vegas... Is going to eat you alive."   
  
Ricky fumbled with his fingers for a moment then looked to Ric. "Will you protect me?" He asked looking to him with fearful eyes. "You seem to know so much about Vegas..."  
  
"Sure Ricky. I'll protect you." Ric said patting his shoulder and thinking nothing of it. Surely by a week later Ricky would have it all down pat, and would know what to do by them.   
  
Ricky hugged him tightly reaching up to kiss Ric on the lips.   
  
"Woah woah woah! Hey! I don't think so pal! I don't swing that way..."   
  
"Oh no I didn't mean to offend you, we kiss each other all of the time back at home..." Ricky explained blushing furiously.   
  
"Oh well, that's okay. No prob. The mainland's got different customs than Honolulu." Ric stammered getting up. He did not swing that way... He was straight. Perfectly straight. Straighter than an arrow infact.   
  
But there happened to be a nagging voice in the back of his head... Not his own though. 'You're a freakin' queer boy Richard. My own son likin' boys... You're a shame to this family. Just look at ya...' Ric shook it out of his head. "Do you got a place to live, Ricky?"   
  
"Yes, my parents bought me an apartment..." Ricky fished out the keys and a small sheet of paper. "Here it is."   
  
Ric took the paper and glanced over the address. "God damn! This is right on the strip! On the good part too! Your parents must be pretty damn rich..."  
  
"Well yes..."   
  
"Must be pretty lucky to have parents who care about you like that to get you a whole apartment. I have to pay off mine and the fee for the training school too."   
  
"Wow... That's so impressive Ric! You're a real self made man!"  
  
Ric smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."   
  
~  
  
Over the next couple of days Ricky and Ric had grown closer. Ric liked having some to look after, it made him feel not so alone in such a big city. Though... He couldn't deny what feelings he had stirring inside. Ones he should not be having.   
  
After all, Ric Flair ain't no friggen' queer.   
  
At least that's what he kept telling himself... But when it came to Ricky, that statement seemed to fly right out the window. Maybe it was because he had never seen another guy quite as exotic as him. It had to be some kind of freaky fetish or fad that would leave his system soon enough. Hopefully anyway.   
  
But it didn't! Infact it stayed with him... And by time two weeks had gone by he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hide what he felt inside. So while he waited for Ricky to finish showering he debated on the best way to do this. He could tell him... That would probably be the best way to go about it. Yes, that is what he would do... just tell him. Ricky would understand after all..   
  
Ricky smiled to Ric shifting his duffle bag over his shoulder when he came out of the locker room. His messy black hair was all in his face covering part of his eyes in the way that secretly drove Ric wild. "Ready to go?"  
  
Ric coughed slightly clearing his throat. "Yeah, yeah... I'm ready."  
  
"You okay there Ric? You look flushed."  
  
"Oh me..? I'm... I'm..." He took a deep breath trying hard not to stare into Ricky's concerned eyes for too long. He flinched and looked away. "I'm just a little hot under the collar from working out earlier. No big deal."   
  
Ricky rummaged through his duffle bag to pull out a small thermos of water. "Here take my water. I didn't use it yet, and you look like you could use a drink more than me."  
  
"You're a good guy, Ricky." He shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes... Ricky seemed almost too good to be true. He popped the top off the bottle squeezing water into his mouth. He took another deep breath then looked to Ricky again, but... Before he had got the chance to say what he wanted to Ricky had wrapped his arms around his neck and was kissing him hard. It was a shock to say the least. He had kissed plenty of girls in his years, but this was very different.  
  
Much to Ric's dismay, Ricky pulled away blushing horribly. "I'm sorry Ric... I shouldn't have..! I just... couldn't help it any more. You're the sexiest guy I have ever met before..."  
  
"Ricky, it's okay. I... I wanted to do the very same-- You beat me to it." He murmured as he fought to keep his voice from making any prepuberty like squeaks.   
  
"Really..? You... You like me?"   
  
"Yeah... yeah I do..." Ric collected himself enough to grab out and take the other boy's hand and squeeze it. "A hell of a lot. I thought I was straight until I met you to tell you the truth."  
  
Ricky blinked softly at Ric, squeezing back before releasing his hand. "What do we do? We can't just...Just walk around like regular lovers... It may jepordize our futures."  
  
"We may not be able to carry on like boyfriend and girlfriends do, but that's okay... No problem. We'll do things in secret, no one will ever know. Ya know Ricky, I never enjoyed kissing someone as much as I did you just a second ago. That's gotta mean something weird."  
  
Ricky laughed shoving Ric a little, reaching up to ruffle his long feathery blondish hair. "Yeah, it means you're a romantic softy underneath that fluffy platinum hair."   
  
~  
  
2004-  
  
Ricky broke down into tears, sobbing into his hands. Shawn inched over to him wrapping his arms around the older man's quaking shoulders. "Oh god Shawn... It's all my fault... Everything that happened..."   
  
"What are you talking about? What did you do?" Shawn asked soothingly as he rubbed Ricky's back a little. "I'm sure you're overreacting."  
  
"I broke us up, Shawn! Most people... the very few who knew about us, thought it was Ric's fault. That's why I'm here. I need to see Ric, I have to set things right. If it wasn't for my foolishness, this would have been our 33rd anniversary. When you love someone like Ric, it is forever. I wish I had understood that."   
  
"33rd..." Shawn began as his eyes widdened. "You're not telling me that you and Ric-  
  
There came a knock at the door, breaking the brief tension in the air.   
  
"Hang on, I should answer that." Shawn muttered as he got up. He walked over to the door opening it up.   
  
There stood Vince, with a grave and serious expression on his aged features. "Shawn... I need to speak with you."  
  
Next chapter: My Love and Your Betrayl both run Deep 


	4. My Love and your Betrayl both run deep

1971  
  
Part 4: My Love and Your Betrayl both run Deep   
  
Rating: R for sex romps  
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Bannonluke, whose opinions on Shawn Michaels inspired the first part of this chapter ^_^  
  
~  
  
2004-  
  
Vince took a deep breath, shaking his head as he glanced down at his feet for a second. "This is never easy to say, Shawn."  
  
Shawn blinked softly as he crossed his arms, rubbing them nervously.   
  
"But... You're getting older. And yeah, you're still hot. Really hot infact. You know if you wanted we could go back to my hotel room and-"  
  
"Vince, just get on with what you have to say please." He muttered in an annoyed fashion.   
  
"You're getting in the way Shawn. There's nothing for you here anymore. You're fired."  
  
Shawn fell to his knees in shock staring into the pleats of Vince's pants. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! He was the show stopper, the icon, the heartbreak kid! He had been here for so long... Done so many things... It just didn't make sense... "No... Vince... Don't fire me! I've got nothing else for me but this! This is my life!"   
  
"I'm sorry Shawn. But that's all I've got to say to you. Tomorrow I expect not to see you here. Good luck out there..." And with that Vince strolled off, congradulating himself on being such a good actor. Hunter was one sick bastard in his mind, and he had to respect that. After all Ric was teaching him everything he knew; this was a Nature Boy tactic. Pray on a recent ex in their time of weakness to get what you want from them. Vince was no stranger to it either. Countless times Ric would pay off Vince to 'fire' someone, while he would go running off to comfort. Hell, it was a win win situation.  
  
Ricky poked his head out of the dressing room. "Shawn...? Shawn, what happened?"   
  
The blonde stood up a few tears trickling down his cheeks. "Vince fired me... He said I was getting older, and no one wants to see me; I get in the way.... I... I need some time to think...." He murmured quietly as he started down the hallway.  
  
This seems a little all too familar... Ricky thought frowning softly. Something is rotten here. And I think I know whose fault it is. I wished that when I would come across Ric again it would be under good pretenses. But now it looks like I have to start fight with him! Why is it that when ever we come across each other that's always how it ends... For the life of me, I would have never expected that Ric wants Shawn so badly he'd have him fired...  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Hunter had left his door to the Evolution dressing room wide open. He kept glancing at his wrist watch, estimating how long it would take for a miserable Shawn to make it pass the dressing rooms. It was almost time now... he schooled his face into one of concern just in time as Shawn came nearly stomping down the hall. "Shawn!" He called watching his barely dressed ex lover walk by.   
  
"Fuck off Hunter! I'm not in the mood for your games!" He growled not even bothering to turn around and face the other man.   
  
"Shawn, I swear I'm not playing any games! I'm worried... You sound so upset..." Hunter said quietly as he wrapped his stromg arms around Shawn's shaking shoulders from behind.   
  
"Well Hunter, I am upset. But it's not like you care or anything. You never did when we were dating for all those years. All you ever care about is yourself." Shawn shrugged off Hunter's arms to turn around and glare at him angrily. "You never fucking cared about anything that happened to me!" He shoved the man roughly; his anger over taking his body. He started beating Hunter on his chest; the taller man just stood there taking it until he calmed down. Sobs racked his smaller frame, breaking down and all out crying into Hunter's chest.   
  
"Shh. It's okay..." He whispered into Shawn's soft hair.   
  
"No it's not, I'm worthless..."  
  
Hunter brought Shawn's chin up to look him in the eyes. "You're not worthless to me. I'll talk to Vince, he can't do that to you. I love you, Shawn... I don't know why I let you get away before. Come back to me; I promise you I won't ever neglect you again. I'll walk out of here right now along with you if Vince won't give you your job back. Come on, let's go."   
  
Shawn nodded as he felt Hunter's arm around his shoulder again. "Alright..."   
  
~  
  
Hunter had gone into Vince's temporary office to 'talk' with the man. Shawn had his ear glued to the thick oak door, but it didn't help. The noises from the inside were to well muffled to make out. He believed that Hunter was in there fighting for him... When in reality, Hunter and Vince were sipping cognac and having a good laugh. About ten minutes later the taller man had emerged.   
  
"Shawn... I got your job back. It wasn't easy... Vince was pretty set in his way about this but... That doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh god Hunter, thank you. Thank you so much... I don't know what I would have done if you didn't help me. Vince would never listen to me like he does you."   
  
"No problem, babe." Hunter smiled grabbing Shawn's chin to tilt his head up. "I'd do anything for you." He murmured kissing him him softly on the lips.   
  
Shawn's arms went Hunter's strong neck, leaping up to wrap his legs tightly around his waist. Their kiss became more passionate, tongues battling fiercely. They broke apart kiss bruised and panting.   
  
"Will you do anything for me?" He asked pushing Shawn up against the wall to rub his rapidly hardening erection against his lover's tight ass. It was time to commence the final part of his plan. Make shawn think he needed him to survive...  
  
"Yes, oh yes... Anything..."  
  
"You need me to take care of you, don't you?" Hunter growled softly into the crook of Shawn's neck. He gave another thrust upwards into Shawn, feeling the heat radiating from his body through his red tights and chaps.   
  
"Hunter!! Oh god, oh god yes! Yes I need you to protect me, love me, care for me! Just fuck me for shit's sake! I can't take it!"  
  
Hunter grinned broadly throwing Shawn over his shoulder. "Sure thing." He started walking toward the parking garage, Shawn writhing in helpless pleasure and gripped the back of his shirt tightly to prevent from falling off. Of course people were giving them odd looks-- but mostly because of the recent rumor that they had spilt for good this time. It sure didn't look like it now...   
  
Even though it did happen to be winter, it never felt like it in Vegas. It was a little cooler in the desert that night as Hunter ran Shawn out to his Hummer, but not by much. "I can't wait to get back to the hotel Shawn." Hunter muttered to his lover as he dumped him in the back seat and shut the door. "Legs up." He said crawling between them. He started by pulling Shawn's boots off, then fiddled with the belt of the chaps in a frustrated almost agrivated pace.   
  
"I can't believe you did that for me. You've changed so much Hunter, I just can't get over it. I remember when it used to be all about sex..."   
  
"Mmhmm." Hunter said as he whipped the leather chaps off. He nearly ripped Shawn's tights off as he let his emotions take over his body.   
  
"I'm so glad we're back together, what happened with Vince today showed me how much power I don't have anymore... I guess I really do need someone's help to stay alive in this company now..."   
  
"Uh huh, yep. Freaken' belt! Come off, damn it!" Hunter hissed as he nearly ripped the belt in two trying to free himself. He wrestled with his pants for a few more minutes before he was sucessfully able to kick them off. He grabbed Shawn by the ankles, pushing his knees toward his elbows. Hunter licked his perfect lips gazing down at Shawn's beautiful wanton body, willing and ready for him. His cock gave a violent twitch; knowing far too well that  
  
if he stared too much at Shawn it would send him over the edge.   
  
~Censored for want of not getting banned.~  
  
Shawn was laying on Hunter's strong chest as he ran his hands over the soft flesh. "Oh that was good..."   
  
  
  
"Mmmhmm... Yeah it was... Hey babe?"   
  
"Yeah Hunt...?" Shawn said with a long sigh.   
  
"Would you get some leather pants and wear them for me?"   
  
The smaller man nodded as he looked up at his lover. "Mmm, sure."  
  
"Would you wear a thong too? Not just with the pants but all the time?"  
  
"Not a problem, I like wearing them on occasion..." Shawn said and nuzzled against him a little more.   
  
"And what about a leather collar and leash?" He asked a little excitedly sitting up on his elbows.   
  
Shawn sat up a little giving him an odd look. "Erm... Okay... Yeah. I suppose... In the bed right?"  
  
Hunter looked slightly disapointed. "Oh, I meant all the time. But I guess JUST in bed is fine... I guess..." He sighed shifting away from Shawn and turned his back away from him.   
  
"Oh no Hunter! I'll wear it all the time if you want me to!" Shawn said grasping Hunter's arm. "I swear I will."   
  
Hunter turned around and grinned sweetly at Shawn. "That's my baby. ...Say... What about nipple clamps? Would you wear them? Strictly in bed of course."  
  
He winced slightly rubbing his nipples slightly. "Oh... Don't those hurt?"   
  
"Don't you love me? Especially after what I did for you?" Hunter asked softly giving him a puppy dog exression.   
  
"Well... If it's only in bed... Okay..."  
  
"Thank you babe!" Hunter leaned over and grabbed his lips in a kiss. Shawn started kissing back climbing into his lap. "Oh honey..." Hunter groaned moving to his neck to suckle the skin harshly even using his teeth at time.   
  
Shawn began rubbing against Hunter's groin, whimpering and blushing like mad. His fingers curled into the shoulder length blonde hair of his lover, gripping it tightly in his fists.   
  
Hunter gripped the back of Shawn's head pointing it down to his hardening cock. He would have to steam clean the Hummer in the morning but no big deal. This was far more important than expensive imported leather anyway. Shawn's mouth was so perfect wrapped around his erection like it was. Hunter let out a low moan as he ran his fingers through his lover's dirty blonde tangled hair. This was going to be one hell of night.   
  
~Censored again. Sorry guys-_-'~  
  
It was around 11 when they had finally stopped. Hunter grabbed some tissues he kept in the back for emergancies and cleaned them off. He pulled on his pants from before, then covered Shawn up with his suit coat. The other cooed softly in his sleep curling up into a small ball.   
  
Hunter stumbled out of the back of the Hummer groggily heading over to the driver's side. He had to crawl into the seat moaning softly as he sat down. His lower body was so damn tired-- hell he was so damn tired. But for good reason... Thank god it was only five minutes to the hotel.   
  
He parked the car in the back in the spots were they had reserved for the WWE superstars. It took some work carrying Shawn up the stairs with out being seen... But he had done it, getting his lover to the safety the bed. "I love you." He said softly watching Shawn stir a little on top of the covers. Gently placing a blanket over him Hunter kissed him on the forhead. During the course of the night's events, he had almost forgot his meeting with Flair at midnight in the piano bar downstairs.   
  
Grabbing a turtle neck and new pair of slacks, Hunter strode into the bathroom with a little spring in his step. Moments later he returned surprised to find Shawn sitting up in bed.   
  
"Hunter where are you going?"   
  
"Oh... I have to go meet Ric. Go back to bed... I won't be long."   
  
"Okay." Shawn said with a nod, snuggling down into the bed.   
  
Hunter smiled to himself, proud of the work he had managed to accomplish with Shawn. He really did like him like this. Thinking he was weak; that he needed Hunter to survive out there. Shawn had way too much of a strong, independant spirit inside anyway. He was doing him a favor of sorts.   
  
~  
  
The bar smokey, dark, and slightly crowded with near drunken couples, and those just trying to sober up. Hunter waded through the mass of people with slight disdain. He knew this story was worth it but... These people... He had nearly given up when he saw a familar viynal clad ass being viciously groped by a couple of hands he'd recognize anywhere.   
  
Ric was sitting in a high backed chair, his hands very busy with groping Chris Jericho's ass. His fingers were dug firmly into the material of Chris's pants, releasing to cup the younger man's cheeks. "Beautiful, kitten. Just beautiful. I haven't felt an ass this fine in a long, lonnnnggg time."   
  
"AHEM." Hunter cleared his throat loudly crossing his arms. Should've known he'd find Ric groping up some cheap trash. "If you and your belt bunny are done, Ric, we had an arranged meeting tonight..."   
  
Ric glowered at Hunter then gave an annoyed sigh. "Oh I suppose we did. Got a memory like a friggen' elephant fon't you?"   
  
"Damn straight."   
  
Ric looked to the pretty blonde he had straddling his lap, then to the aggrivated face of one of his young wards. "Five more minutes?"   
  
Hunter shook his head. "No Ric. I want to know, and I want to know now."   
  
"You sure are no fun for someone who just got laid a few times." Ric muttered and patted Chris on the rear. "Up kitten, maybe some other time."   
  
Chris pouted slightly and casted a dark look to Hunter on his way out. Ric leaned all the way on the arm of the chair, watching Chris's backside as he strode out the door,   
  
"You know, you never let me have any fun. First you won't let me tease Shawn about his, and now you don't let me finish my buisness with Chris."  
  
Hunter sighed and sat down in a chair across from Ric. "Well first off you could give Billy Gunn a run for his money on how much you like asses. Second, Shawn is mine to tease. Third, Chris is cheap trash... And finally... How did you know I had sex?"  
  
Ric cracked his fingers and gave him a wisened look. "You smell Shawn's cologne... And... Like everyone else on their way to the hotel, we heard your ride screaming for mercy."   
  
Hunter blushed furiously. "Shawn wasn't screaming THAT loudly."   
  
"... I was talking about your hummer but... What ever. Anyway, back to my story..."  
  
1971-  
  
Ric sighed watching Ricky run off toward the hotel. He needed to give his new bride some sort of gift. He opened his wallet hoping to find some money there but no matter how many times he checked there was none. Damn money... You always have it when you never need it... He thought bitterly kicking a rock with his shoe.  
  
It was raining a little harder then it was before, soaking Ric's fluffy platinum hair to his head. He passed by some of the hookers on the way down the street... Was it really wrong to do this...? To sell your self for money? I could get some cash for doing something I can do pretty damn well... And hell! I can get Ricky something really nice with that money...  
  
Standing on an unoccupied corner he waited. Ric was shivering now even in the warm desert night. Maybe that might make someone feel really terrible for him, and give him more for his work! Soon enough a long stretch limo pulled up to him, the back door opening up. Ric peered in curiously before stepping in. "Hey..."   
  
The man sitting inside didn't look too much older than him. He had a sadistic grin... One that was extremely unsettling to Ric. "Hey. You are a hooker right?"   
  
"Yep, that's me."   
  
"Nice try pal. I saw you at the training school. You're no hooker."   
  
Ric muttered 'damn' beneath his breath. "Okay, okay... I'm not a hooker. But I just got married and I want to get my bride a gift, but I don't have any cash left! Please, ya gotta help me. I'm really good I swear!"   
  
"Alright... I'll spare you the humilation. How does... Five hundred dollars sound okay?"   
  
"Beautiful!" Ric grinned starting to remove his shirt.   
  
"No no no. That's okay. See... I've watched you fight. You're going places and I could use someone good in my back pocket. In exchange for this money, I want you some time in the future to do me a favor. ANY favor."  
  
Ric chewed on his bottom lip in thought. One favor... One favor wasn't too terrible... "Alright, you gotta deal um..."  
  
"Vincent Kennedy MacMahon."  
  
"Vince. Nice to do buisness with you. By the way, the name's-"  
  
"Ric Flair, I know." Vince smiled pulling out a wad of bills. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later..."  
  
"Right..." Ric murmured as he stepped out of the limo. He clutched the money in his hand and started down the street. The neon lighting of a 24 hour jewelry store burned brightly up ahead. He smiled brightly jogging toward it. Inside the glass case in the window must have been the biggest rock Ric had ever seen before. Set in silver and platinum it was a most beautiful piece of jewelry.   
  
He ran inside the store waking up the man sleeping on the counter top. "Hey! I want that rock in the window!" He shouted waving the cash infront of the man's face. "Five hundred bucks pal!"  
  
"How old are you, kid?" The man yawned as he opened the case.   
  
"Why does it matter?" Ric asked snagging the ring box from him.   
  
"You look a little young to be buying this sort of ring aren't you?"   
  
Ric pocketed it and crosssed his arms. "Oh I'm twenty one."   
  
~  
  
The door to the hotel room swung open as Ric ran in. "Ricky get up!"  
  
Ricky muttered and twisted in bed. "Mmph."   
  
"Oh come on!" Ric shouted shaking him slightly. I just sold my soul for you, you'd better wake up...   
  
"Whaaaaat..." Ricky asked rubbing his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "You told me you didn't want me to wait up for you... Did something happen?" He sat up against the head board kissing Ric on the cheek. "Or did you just wake me up to say I love you? Because that would be sweet..."   
  
"Oh, I got better than an I love you, Ricky." Ric grinned pulling out the small ring box. "I got ice."   
  
Ricky looked at his lover, then at the box, then finally at him again. "Oh Ric, you didn't..."  
  
"Oh I did. Open it up!" He said excitedly shoving the box in his hand.   
  
Ricky ran his fingers over the box gently opening the lid cautiously. "Oh Ric... Ric, this is amazing... How did you ever aff-"  
  
"Shh. Just put it on."   
  
Ricky placed the ring on his finger holding it up to admire it. "I don't know how you did this... But... This is the most loving, beautiful gesture that I have ever gotten. I love you so much Ric-"   
  
2004-  
  
"FLAIR!" Came an angry voice from behind the two. "Get up you bastard!!"   
  
Ric turned around and looked up, being greeted by the cold hello of a glass of liquor getting thrown his face by an angry Ricky Steamboat. "Ricky! Wha-What are you-"   
  
"Don't you try to smooth talk your way out of this one, Flair! We need to talk and we need to talk right now, you god damn perverted-"  
  
"Okay, calm down..." Ric said trying to keep Ricky under control, but instead he was greeted by yet another glass of liquor in the face. "This WAS a good suit, Blood." He growled starting to loose his cool. "Hunter... Meet you later."  
  
God damn freaken hell... Hunter thought bitterly. He was never going to find out what happened to him and Ricky-- But what ever the hell it was must have been huge.   
  
Next Chapter: Grossly Mistaken  
  
AN: I am sorry about the censor ship again but, I've been warned and I don't want to cross the line. )) 


	5. Grossly Mistaken

1971  
  
Part 5: Grossly Mistaken  
  
Rating: R for language   
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn  
  
~  
  
"Honestly Flair! I can't believe you... Shawn's old enough to be your son!" Ricky hissed throwing another glass- this time with wine- in his face.   
  
Ric grabbed a napkin and whiped his face with it. "What... What the hell are you talking about?!"   
  
"Shawn Michaels got fired today. Sounds kind of suspicious hmm? This is a typical Ric Flair tatic I know all too well. Prey on the weak..."   
  
"Look Blood, I have no idea what you're talking about. I worked the show then came here to meet Hunter. If there was anything 'suspicious' then I wasn't a part of it. You may want to have a word with Hunter though. Conisdering that does sound like something I'd do, and he's interested in studying my tatics... And if Vince did fire Shawn, he must have gotten over it pretty quickly seeing as how Hunter and him were having a whole lot of fun in his hummer..."   
  
"You mean..."  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Hunter."   
  
Ricky blushed in his humilation. "Oh. Gee... Ric..." He started playing with the collar of Ric's ruined armoni suit. "This is a... a... nice suit you've got here..."   
  
"It WAS a nice suit. Wow Ricky, I should have thought worse of you. I didn't know that you could be so juvinelle."   
  
"I'm so sorry..."   
  
"You should be Ricky, you really should."   
  
"Ric..." Chris purred latching onto his arm as he slauntered up behind him. "Hunter's gone... Can we continue were we left off, hm? Oh! Ricky Steamboat!! Wow, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Chris, um... Why don't you let go of me, and buy yourself something..." Ric suggested forking over a few hundred dollar bills to the younger blonde.   
  
"Okay! Thank you..." Chris smiled kissing him on the cheek before leaving the bar.   
  
"Now... Ricky... Before you jump to anything... Wait a second, here let me do that for you." Ric took the next glass Ricky had prepared to throw and dumped it on his own head.   
  
"How... dare... you... HE'S NEARLY HALF YOUR-"  
  
"Age, you old pervert. I know I know." Ric finished. "Can you believe its been almost twenty something years since we've been romantically envolved and we STILL can finish each other's sentences?"  
  
Ricky sat down on a stool and shook his head at Ric. "I can't believe you sometimes."  
  
"I'm pretty unbelievable, baby. Nothings changed, really."   
  
"I'm noticing."   
  
"Let me buy a drink- just don't throw it on me again alright?"   
  
Ricky nodded. "Okay, I won't."   
  
"Two long island ice teas, please."   
  
"You remembered my favorite drink.." Ricky said as he took the glass.   
  
"Of course I did. It's mine too. Well, next to-"  
  
"Southern Comfort?"   
  
Ric smiled a little and took a sip. "Yeah."   
  
The two sat in quiet at the bar, slowly sipping away at their drinks. They glanced back and forth to each other on occasion.   
  
"It's nice to see you again, Ricky." Ric said sliding his empty glass over. "You look good, very healthy... Better than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Thanks... I guess I was hoping to get in shape for one last match." Ricky blushed and edged his own empty glass away.   
  
Ric flagged down the bartender again for two more ice teas. "Oh really? With who?"  
  
"Who do you think?" He asked softly laying his hand on Ric's.  
  
"I'd be honored." Ric said quietly laying his own hand on top of his and squeezed. "Hey... You've still got my ring. I thought you might've gotten rid of it or something after what happened."  
  
"Never. It reminds me of one of the best times in my whole life."   
  
Ric blushed and returned to his drink.   
  
"Why Ric Flair, are you blushing?" Ricky teased leaning on Ric a little.  
  
"Must be the alcohol."  
  
"Mmmmhmmmmmm...." Ricky smirked. "I think it's me."   
  
"Maybe it is." He whispered grabbing Ricky in a kiss. "I missed you... Oh god, how I have missed you. I was so stupid to let you get away..."   
  
Ricky moaned into Ric's neck. "I was stupid to get away."   
  
"We're just a couple of old fools,aren't we?"   
  
"The biggest."   
  
Ric grabbed him by the wrist, pulling Ricky out of the bar. "Let's get out of here, hmm? I've got a nice suite upstairs where we can catch up on things..."   
  
"We're not going to be doing much catching up on things are we?"   
  
Ric grinned and opened the elevator for them. "What do you think?"   
  
Ricky smiled throwing his arms around his neck. "I'm thinking what you are... But I'm not a young, hot blonde..." He grinned back pressing his lips to Ric's.   
  
The kiss began to escalate, Ricky's hands ripping Ric's shirt open. Buttons flew every where clattering loudly against the metal in the elevator. "Frankly my dear, I don't care." Ric growled against Ricky's lips.  
  
The elevator stopped on the ninth floor, the doors opening slowly. Randy Orton came in and instantly gagged. "Oh come on! Get a room will ya?!"   
  
"Why don't you just get a new elevator?" Ric asked in a snide tone as he broke the kiss with Ricky to glare at another one of his young wards.   
  
"Oh shit! Sorry Ric, I didn't know it was you! ...Hey! Ricky Steamboat! You're one of the biggest legends in this company! Would you let me legend kill you on Raw next week?"  
  
"Randy..." Ric warned shaking his head.   
  
"Can you picture it? Randy Orton RKOs Ricky 'the Dragon' Steamboat live on Raw!"   
  
Ricky gritted his teeth a little. "No, I can't picture it."   
  
"Say, what are you two doing here carrying on like this anyway?"   
  
Both of them sighed and walked over to Randy.   
  
"He-Hey guys what are you doing...?"   
  
Ricky and Ric grabbed him by the arms and threw him right back into the hallway. Ric hit the 'close door' button quickly. "Alright, now where were we?"   
  
"I believe we were doing something a long the lines of this..." Ricky pushed Ric against the wall of the elevator and started to kiss him again.   
  
Several Hours later~  
  
"Happy anniversary, baby." Ric said as he kissed the side of Ricky's head.   
  
"Mm. Happy anniversary..."   
  
"Do you still have our license?"   
  
Ricky got out of the bed and went over to his disguarded clothing to pull out an old leather wallet. He climbed up next to Ric. "Yep... Here we are. I've never taken it out of this wallet." He gave the yellowed slip of paper to Ric, shutting his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder.   
  
"The state of Nevada and the Little White Chapel hereby recognizes the marriage of Ric Flair and Ricky Steamboat on the date of January tenth ninteen hundred and seventy one. The priest- Oh shit.... Oh shit!!"   
  
Ricky sat up giving him a perplexed look. "Ric, what's wrong?"  
  
"We never got this signed, Ricky. Offically..."  
  
"...We never got married at all..." Ricky whispered as tears began to roll down his face. "Ric..."  
  
"Shh. Don't cry." Ric murmured kissing his forhead gently. "I've got an idea."  
  
~  
  
The phone rang out in Hunter's room that next morning. Shawn gropped the side table drawer for the telephone. "Mph. Hello...?"  
  
"Good morning!"   
  
"Ric..." Shawn moaned loudly into the pillow. "It's like... Seven in the morning... How can you sound so happy?"   
  
"I did what you did last night with Hunter, in short."   
  
Shawn sat up a little glancing to the sleeping form of Hunter beside him. He smiled and ran his hands through the blonde hair of his lover, getting a purr from him. "Congrats to you and Chris."   
  
"It wasn't with Chris."   
  
"Oh realllllly? Then who with? ... Spike Dudly?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Christian?"   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Rob?"  
  
"God, do you think I have no taste at all?!"   
  
Shawn grinned to himself. "why don't you just tell me then?"  
  
"Ricky Steamboat."   
  
"You reconciled?! That's great! Man, when Ricky came in to visit me that night he was upset about how your relationship ended- Hehe, Hunter stop! That tickles..."   
  
Ric cuddled up against Ricky touching his face gently.   
  
"Hunter's up?"  
  
"Yes, and he's licking my neck! Owch! No teeth! Ow ow ow..."   
  
"Give me the phone, Shawn." Hunter growled by the reciever so Ric could hear. Shawn handed the phone over to him, rolling over to the other side to give him room. "Good morning, Ric."  
  
"Hello Hunter. I wanted to ask you to meet me in the cafe downstairs for coffee. "I want to finish up that story I was telling you about."   
  
"Do tell..." Hunter said watching Shawn with interest as the slightly older man crept between his legs. Shawn grabbed the base of his cock, licking the head of it gently. "Shawn, I'm on the phone-!"   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Shawn cooed looking up to Hunter.   
  
"... Ric, I'll meet you down in the cafe in an hour." Hunter grabbed the back of Shawn's head forcing his mouth down on his length.   
  
"Alright. Have fun."  
  
One hour later~  
  
Hunter walked into the cafe with Shawn trailing behind him. He had a hold of his leash but kept a good portion of it hidden from public view. He saw Ric sitting off to the side in the back of the cafe, heading off to go sit with him.   
  
Ric gave Shawn a surprised look as he sat down. "Hey Shawn- Didn't expect to see you here."   
  
"I know. I wanted to hear the end."   
  
"...Is that a collar and leash?" Ric asked eyeing Shawn's neck.   
  
"Um... It's all the rage." Shawn said blushing a little.   
  
Ric decided against saying anything else at that moment. He took a couple of sips out of his latte and took a deep breath. "I've got to catch a plane in a few hours- So I'll make this quick... Our relationship got really rough around our fifth year anniversary..."   
  
To be concluded in Part 6: The Final Chapter 


	6. Blows to Our Strength

1971  
  
Part 6: Blows to Our Strength   
  
Rating: R for language, abuse   
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn  
  
IMPORTANT: The story will not end in this chapter, but in the next. Theres an explaination below.  
  
~  
  
Ric glanced up at the dim lighting of the cafe before he started the rest of his story. It was going to take a little while to tell... "We've had our ups and downs in the past... Just like in everyone's relationships. Especially you two and your flighty cat and mouse sexcapades..."   
  
Shawn smiled and licked Hunter's cheek. Hunter growled playfully, tugging on his leash to pull Shawn on top of his lap.   
  
"We'd have knock out, screaming, and hair pulling fights- followed by passionate make up sex. We really were in love- more so than any other teen couple married on a spur-of-the-moment whim... Ricky always took care of me."  
  
1975-  
  
"Where's my cigarettes?" Ric asked as he walked out of the bathroom. "It's time for my after the shower smoke." He rummaged around in the side table drawer for his pack of Camels, growing agitated when he couldn't find them.   
  
Ricky shook his head at his husband from the living room sofa. "Ohhh no. I read the surgeon general's warning that came out on these things-- I quit. You're quiting too."  
  
Ric frowned as he walked over to the couch. He leaned on the back of it to leer down at Ricky. "Hah hah, Mr. Funny Guy. Ante up." He said sticking out his hand.   
  
"Why how nice of you to take my plate back to the kitchenette for me!" Ricky exclaimed with a sweet smile as he plopped his empty dish in Ric's hand. "What a loving husband I have."  
  
The blonde man muttered to himself as he dumped the plate in the sink. "Seriously, where's my cigs?"   
  
"In a place where you'll never find them." Ricky sang from the couch. "I love you too much for your lungs to crap out by time you're forty. Oh, I'd have to go find someone else to marry while you're dwindling away in a hospital bed..."   
  
Ric got down infront Ricky, clawing at his blue bell bottoms desperately. "PLEEEEASSSSSE.... Oh god I need my nicotine..."   
  
"More than you need me?!" Ricky huffed and stood up knocking Ric off of him. "You love smoking more than me!" He walked toward the back of their small apartment to put some distance between him and Ric.   
  
Ric crawled on hands and knees over to him, clinging to his ankle. "You're so cruel to me..."   
  
"I'm only doing whats good for you, Ric! Look at you! It's only been oh... a half an hour since you had one and you're crawling around on the ground like a dog! ...You know it's kind of hot." Ricky started for the kitchenette again dragging Ric along with him. He pulled out a bottle of budwiser, taking a swig.   
  
"Screw you, you demon Hawaiian!" Ric shouted up at him. "I am in no mood for sex, damn it!"  
  
Ricky spat out the beer, coughing and gasping. He looked down at Ric in disbelief. "... Hell... Has frozen..." He took the calander off of the wall and marked it down. "May 15th, 1975... Ric Flair is in no mood for sex. A day that I never would have thought would come..."   
  
"Oh har har." He muttered.  
  
"This is serious, Naitch! Your love for smoking is hurting your sex drive! A simple cig is more important to you than having sex with me!"  
  
"Oh my god..." Ric placed a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god... oH... You're right..." He whispered looking up at his husband. "You gotta help me baby!"  
  
Ricky nodded heading over to the oven. He opened it up and pulled out Ric's cigarettes.   
  
"So that's the place I never go..?!"  
  
"Ric, in the two years that we've had this place together you've never touched that stove. Frankly, I perfer it that way. Who knows what horror Ric Flair can create inside an oven?"   
  
"Would you please concentrate on this?!" Ric growled pointing toward his crotch.  
  
"Right, right." Ricky helped up Ric and headed over to the bathroom. "This is for your own good." He warned taking the belt off of Ric's robe. The dark haired man tossed it over the shower curtain rod, tieing Ric's wrists with the ends.   
  
"Ohh kinky..." Ric grinned as he moved his arms around. "Very nice. I like this side of you Ricky. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."   
  
Ricky shook his head and opened up the package of cigarettes. Ric's mouth instantly began to water at the site. "Later. This is the time to heal..." He looked to him and took a deep breath. "This is going to be very hard, for both you and me."   
  
"Wh-What are you going to do...?"  
  
He plucked a cigarette from the package and flushed it down the toliet.   
  
"AHH!!!!" Ric screamed straining at the binds. "NOT MY CIGARETTES!!!"  
  
Ricky winced as he took out another one to flush. "Sorry... You bought the big pack. This is going to take awhile..."   
  
20 minutes later~  
  
Ricky had gotten rid of every last one of Ric's cigarettes. He watched his husband hang from the shower bar almost lifelessly after kicking, screaming, shouting curses, and ranting like a lunatic. He rested his head against Ric's thigh and gave a quiet sigh. "Your libido thanks you."   
  
Ric sighed and heaved his shoulders in a passive state.   
  
"You screamed yourself hoarse, didn't you?"   
  
He nodded glareing down at Ricky.   
  
Ricky untied Ric, throwing his arm over his shoulder to help the taller man to the living room. "I'll get you a drink." He eased Ric onto the sofa before going to to make him some tea. A few moments later he returned with a hot cup of ginsing tea and a few of Ric's favorite cookies. "Drink this- It'll help your throat. When you finish it, you can have some cookies."  
  
Ric downed the cup quickly, hissing softly as the liquid burned the sensitive skin of his throat.   
  
"I know you don't like the taste, but that was hot! All to have cookies..." Ricky scolded kissing Ric's temple. "My big child of a husband... Why do need to smoke so damn much, anyway?"   
  
Ric took a cookie off the plate and began to eat. "I grew up in the south... My mom always said that strong men smoke, and thats why my father didn't." He said softly laying his head down in Ricky's lap.  
  
Ricky's fingers worked their way through Ric's slightly damp, long platinum hair. "Mmhmm."   
  
"And because my father was the scum on a piece of scum, I wanted to be the man of the family. That way my mom wouldn't have to be so ashamed."   
  
Ricky kept quiet; this was the first time he heard him ever speak a lick about his family life, and he wasn't going to stop him.   
  
"What kind of man beats on a woman and child...? Fuck. He once chucked a soup can at her face because he wanted meat instead of canned food. S-She had a big bruise on her right eye for weeks on end. It was the worst shiner I've ever seen before- even now. She... even had these rib marks from the can under her eye where it hit hardest. I tried to help her, I really did. But every time I tried to save her from him he'd take me upstairs..."  
  
Ricky had tears running down his face as he held in his sobs. His fingers tangled in Ric's hair a little tighter. Never had he heard of such abuse. His own parents were so good to him- it never really occured to him that anyone, especially his own husband, could have gone through such horror.   
  
"He'd take off his belt. He'd beat me bloody. And he'd always say the same things- I was queer. I was a bad son. I was a mistake. I should have never been born. I humilated him... One day my mom had enough of it all, so she sent me to live with her sister in Las Vegas..." A few tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them away before Ricky could see them. "I haven'theard from her since."   
  
"You're not a mistake." Ricky whispered as Ric sat up. "I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you Ric... Probably still wandering around the streets of Las Vegas."   
  
Ric kissed up Ricky's face. "Thanks baby. You don't know how long I kept that inside... In my family we never talked about it- Stuff like that wasn't supposed to happen to good people, ya know? If you ignore the problem then it's not there..."  
  
"That's not true Ric. God, if you keep it in it'll eat you alive..."  
  
"Don't you worry about me. I'm strong. I'm liberal. I'm Ric Flair, baby!"  
  
"Ric..." Ricky smiled leaning into his shoulder. "You're such a nut ball."   
  
2004-  
  
"I told Ricky things about myself that I've never told anyone since." He said and ordered himself another latte from the waitress. "I really thought that Ricky and I would be together forever. If I could tell him about my life then I really loved him with all my heart."   
  
Shawn wormed around in Hunter's lap as he tried to find a comfortable spot.   
  
"Argh! Shawn stop moving damn it!" Hunter hissed into Shawn's neck. He was trying to pay attention to Ric's story... "I'm going to make you pay when I get you home..."   
  
Ric gave the both of them a disturbed look. "Would the both of you knock it off?! You're attracting funny looks from people TRYING to enjoy themselves- Not watch you two enjoy yourselves."  
  
"I can't help it..." Hunter grinned squeezing Shawn's thigh. "I can't keep my hands off of him."   
  
"And I don't want him to take im' off me!" Shawn grinned back.  
  
"Young love." Ric said and rolled his eyes. "But I must say, it's good to see you two back together. When you fight you make me want to rip the hair out of my head."   
  
"Sorry Ric." They said in unison, Hunter resting his head on top of Shawn's. "We'll behave."   
  
"Good. ...By time the early 80's had moved in, things had changed so drastcially..."  
  
1980-  
  
Ric walked into his new apartment with Ricky at his side. "Kickin' new place, hmm my dragon?" He asked putting his suitcase down by the door. "Lot bigger than other place too."   
  
"Take your shoes off." Ricky scolded before Ric could get too far in. Since 1978, Ricky had gotten into his developing his Japanese roots.   
  
"Right right..." Ric muttered kicking off his shoes and placing them with Ricky's sandles. He tossed his large pink sunglasses on the table, flopping down on the leather couch. He patted his lap for Ricky to come sit on him.   
  
"I can't believe this place." Ricky said as he laid down on Ric. "We're really moving up in the world aren't we?"   
  
"Yeah... How many times have we held that World Championship belt?"   
  
"Plenty." Ricky grinned. "Oh, I'm going to be out filming tomorrow till late."   
  
"Okay, my favorite movie star. Maybe I'll come by and we'll go grab something for lunch?"  
  
"Mm. Sounds good to me. But... Meet me by the studio enterence. They don't like it when family members come- they say it's a distraction."   
  
"I understand that- Because I'm one hell of the distraction, baby." Ric reached up and around to grab Ricky by the front of his jeans.   
  
Ricky laughed arching up into the hand. "Yeah, they didn't like it when we defiled the prop closet last week."   
  
"I can't help bein' me. I also couldn't help but steal that great hat they had in there too."   
  
"You're lucky I love you so much."   
  
6 months later-  
  
Ric paced back and forth in the hallway of the hospital with a worried look on his face. He chewed on his knuckles, his pen, the arm of his sunglasses, and anything else he could bite. Ricky had been hurt in a ring accident. His back was already a mess as it was- he dodn't need another injury like this one so soon.   
  
The doctor approached Ric about half an hour later. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder in comfort. "Ricky's going to be alright. But this last injury... I'm afraid he can't return to wrestling."  
  
"...What? No doc, Ricky loves wrestling. You can't do this to him..." He said looking to Ricky's door. "It'll crush him!"  
  
"One more match, and it'll crush him." The doctor warned. "You can go in and see him now."   
  
Ric ran a hand through his fluffy hair. He schooled his face into a cheerful expression, knowing all too well that his lover was not going to be happy with this. "Hey baby!" He said going over to sit by the side of the bed.   
  
Ricky looked up to him with a sad expression on his face. "What did the doctor say..? I can compete next week right? I've got a title shot!"  
  
Ric blanched. He was never any good at telling people bad news... And he never wanted to tell Ricky anything horrible. He shook his head, squeezing his hand tightly.   
  
"Okay... okay... Did he say when I could compete again?"  
  
Ric licked his dry lips a little. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to fiercely whipe them away with his hand. "He said... You can't..."  
  
"Ric..." He whispered disturbed by the site of seeing a man cry that he had never seen cry in all their nine years of being together.   
  
"You can't go back to the ring, Ricky." Ric finally said as he got a hold of himself. "Ever..."   
  
Ricky paled greatly Ric took ahold of him, and held him tightly. "No... No..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"I don't want to retire so young... Ric, please... I can come back..."   
  
"No baby, no... This is it, there is no comeback. But... What about acting? You love acting so much..." Ric ran his hands through his lover's shoulder length jet black hair gently as he tried to soothe him.   
  
Ricky calmed down a little bit after he felt Ric's comfort. "I guess... I did get another offer from Paramount."  
  
"See...? You can become a full time actor and bring home an oscar. I'll even build a display case for it."   
  
"And I'll buy a new first aid kit."   
  
"Are you saying I'm inept at home construction?" Ric asked as he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"And cooking, cleaning, simple repairs, sewing, making coffee, remembering important dates, fixing the car, parallel parking, balancing the check book, paying the bills..."   
  
"That's the last time I try to comfort you." Ric muttered.   
  
"Poor baby... Ric... Would you promise to do something for me?"   
  
"Sure baby, what is it?"   
  
"Promise... Promise me that you'll stay with NWA... And you'll win the titles for me..."  
  
"I promise." Ricky said firmly. "Every time I hold that belt I'll think of you."  
  
~  
  
"That night in the hospital..." Ric took a few more sips out of the coffee mug and finished it off. "...was the beginning of the end of our relationship. I thought we'd always be together despite Ricky's retirement." Ric smiled for a moment, then frowned before sighing. "But I was wrong..."   
  
TBC  
  
God damn it, I really wanted to end this story on part 6, but as I was writting it out, there was way too much information to put in one sitting. So... I promise in an honest to goodness manner, that it will end in seven. 


	7. Risen from the Ash, the Start of a New D...

1971  
  
Part 7: Risen from the Ash, the Start of a New Day Begins  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Angst   
  
Pairing: Ricky Steamboat/Ric Flair , HBK/HHH  
  
Summary: History repeats it's self in Hunter and Shawn  
  
AN: Well... here it is. The very last part of 1971. So ends a good fic- so I can begin another Thank you all for reading and sticking with me :-D  
  
1985-  
  
Five years had passed since Ricky's retirement. Much to Ric's dismay, his husband and thrown himself completely into his acting career. He'd lock himself up in his study and spend hours reading and practicing. Sure, Ric was happy for him. He was very proud infact. But he would only see him for dinner, and when ever he would come to bed.  
  
He wasn't allowed to go visit him at the studio. Apparently Ric's reputation with Ricky had spread the other studios. He took out a ball that he kept in the bedside drawer and began to toss it up and down to keep himself amused while he waited.   
  
Ricky crawled into bed a half an hour later. He turned his back to Ric not wanting to face his husband for fear he would snap- He was busy with a difficult script that he couldn't seem to commit to memory. It was frustrating and he didn't want to take it out on Ric. Sure enough, he found Ric's arm wrapping around his waist. He stiffened up a little, but soon found himself relaxing against Ric's chest. "I miss you." He finally said.  
  
"I miss you too, baby. I need to see you more than I do. Can I see you tomorrow, or are you too busy?"   
  
"I can see you." He said softly. "How about lunch?"  
  
"Okay. Noon?" Ric asked.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll meet you by the gates..."   
  
Ric sat on the hood of his candy apple red convertible as he waited for that familar mop of black hair. He glanced at his watch with a sigh- 5 minutes late. Then 10. Another 15 had passed... Soon enough Ricky was two hours late, and Ric was two hours hungrier.   
  
'I've had just about enough of them stealing my husband.' He thought bitterly. He banged on the gate loudly. "HEY! YOU IN THERE! SOMEONE LET ME IN HERE!"   
  
A guard walked to the gates staring at Ric. "What do you want?"   
  
"I'm here to see Ricky Steamboat." Ric said as he gritted his teeth a little.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ricky Blood! He could be calling himself Micky Fuckin' Mouse for all I care, but you bozos have my damn husband in there and I have every right to see him!"   
  
"Ohh... I see. You've got a family member in there that they've kidnapped."  
  
Ric lashed out through the bars in an attempt to throttle the guard. "YES! Now are you going to let me in or do I have to climb the fence myself?!"  
  
"Alrighty, I'll let you in. If you autograph this here hat for my kid that is."   
  
Ric walked in and whipped out the pen. "Sure thing pal! Anything for what you're doing for me."   
  
"Blood! What the hell are you doing?! You're not going anywhere if you don't start picking up these lines better! God, I'm beginning to think you're just a waste of time, Ricky."  
  
Ricky looked up at the director from the chair as he rubbed his blood shot eyes. "I'm sorry, I've really been trying hard..."   
  
"Well it sure doesn't seem like it Ricky. This movie could make or break you, and considering you're about as amateurish as you can get you need this. Maybe you need to spend more time learning lines than you do with that loud mouth southerner of a husband."  
  
"And you know what you need you two bit hack of a director...? You need to go out and lie down beneath "  
  
The director turned to face a very angry Ric Flair."What the hell are you doing here?! This is a closed set!"   
  
"And that's my husband. You should also know that there are certain labor laws regulating this business too. As in everyone gets a lunch break you scum bag..."   
  
"Ric!"  
  
"Hey baby." Ric grinned swooping up Ricky over his shoulder. "It's a little late for lunch, but we can make an early dinner."   
  
"Do you think they'll get mad at me?"  
  
"Nah, they'll just take away my gate privalages." Ric said as he pulled the sheets up around them.   
  
"Do you think I should have went back?"   
  
"Nope. Ricky, I'm leaving for England tomorrow on the European tour for the next three months! I won't be able to see you... One night of passion before I go was all I asked."  
  
"Well, you got it." Ricky grinned throwing an arm around Ric's chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too- Just wish you could go with me..."  
  
"I know, me too. But I'm right in the middle of this movie."  
  
"It's okay, baby. I understand..."   
  
One week had gone by since Ric had left. Ricky was incredibly lonely- but there was no more distracting husbands around to keep his mind off his lines. But they still wouldn't stick in his mind. With a frustrated sigh he laid his head down on the script.   
  
A knock came to his dressing room door- making him sit up. "Um.. Come in, the door's open."  
  
In walked Ricky's co-star Jhon Matnier. He was everything Ric wasn't physically- While Ric was on the short side, had long platinum hair, and was (from what Ricky assumed, anyway) northern european ancestry- Jhon Matnier was tall, lean, and distinctively french. Personality wise however... There was absolutely no difference. "E'llo Ricky... I noticed you were having problems with the lines today..."   
  
"Yes, I was. I guess I'm just having problems with Ric being away. Usually I go on tour with him. But I thought with him gone, I'd be able to concentrate."  
  
"Ah that great buffoon of an American- the wrestler correct? He doesn't know what it's like to be a proper actor." Jhon sniffed. "It's so good that you quit that business. You were wasting away in there!"  
  
"Jhon, please. Don't talk about my husband that way." Ricky growled softly. "I've got to finish this- I'd like it if you'd leave."   
  
"Oh please, Ricky! Let me stay an' help you! I don't like seeing you frustrated- especially since I know what a good actor you will one day become!"  
  
"Alright. I'll let you help me." Ricky muttered letting Jhon sit down. "It's the last scene. It's just that the lines are so cheesy- I can't say them with out laughing."   
  
"An' what is so cheesy about doing a love scene with me?!"  
  
How about your breath for one thing? Ricky thought, thinking about how much that reminded him of Ric. He laughed at that- all those years of being together finally had rubbed off on him. "Nothing, Jhon." He said trying hard not to laugh. "But I would never say these things when I'm with my husband. Usually it's 'OH GOD MORE! MOOOORE!' not 'Oh- I can not believe the sensations I feel inside! How incredulous!' Who says that, really?! Especially when you're having sex! Who can think like that?!"  
  
"Well I can..."   
  
"Some how, I'm not surprised." Ricky said under his breath.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
-   
  
Three weeks more had passed by. Ricky had been forced to suffer through long hours of Jhon's 'help'- but as much as he hated to admit it, he had improved a good deal. And... he was beginning to -like- Jhon. Maybe it was because he was lonely. Or because of Jhon's experiance. Whatever the case- he didn't like what was transpiring. It made him nervous.   
  
"What do you think your husband is doing?" Jhon asked as he watched Ricky put on a pot of coffee.   
  
"Hm. If I know Ric... He's just getting out of bed now- probably grumbling about toffee flavored scnopps... He loves that a little too much, but everyone has things they favor more than others..." Ricky said thoughtfully, imagining Ric stumbling around aimlessly in search of relief for his hangover.   
  
"I like kona blend... but then again... I like everything that comes from Hawaii." He said stepping behind Ricky. Jhon pressed himself against his back. "Mm. You smell so sweet."  
  
"Jhon, get off me." Ricky warned. "Or I'll make sure not to miss when I cut IT off."   
  
"Ricky, you'd never do that. You're a sweet man. A loving man. An under apperciated man. You've become a butterfly Ricky- shedding your shell of low brow entertainment to become part of a more higher class... You're not one of them, anymore. You're one of us. Think about it."   
  
-  
  
Ricky did think about it. He loved wrestling... He loved Ric... But... He WASN'T part of that life anymore. He had to move on. But he didn't want to let go of it. Especially if that meant letting go of Ric too.   
  
Sometimes though... It felt like Ric didn't understand that he had changed. He couldn't go out to the gym with him and the guys anymore. He had to stay home and memorize. It was important for him not to miss rehersals- but Ric always insisted on him trying to do fruitless things like eat while he was in the middle of something.   
  
He loved Ric- and he kept telling himself and Jhon that on a daily basis. But with Ric being away for so long.. He was beginning to forget the touch of Ric's hands, his lips, his kiss. Ric should be there to support him. He was there plenty of times to support him at ringside, but did the blonde ever come to a screen party, or anything for any of his movies? No.  
  
Soon he found himself betraying everything he had vowed not to do. He broke his scarred trust that night in the bed he and Ric shared together with none other than Jhon. It was the start of something new- something Ricky thought he wanted. The life of an actor- not some low brow entertainer like Ric.  
  
-  
  
Three months later Ric had returned, looking forward to seeing Ricky above anything else. He wanted to hold his smaller lover in his arms and never let him go. He promised never to go on another one of those stupid tours again. He was expecting to see Ricky there- but the dark haired man was no where to be seen. That struck him as odd- and made him worry quite a bit. He hailed a taxi- figuring that Ricky must be at the studio.   
  
And that's where he went. Of course he went through the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree at the gates before he was even allowed in. But once he was... He took off like a bullet for the set. "RICKY!" He called, looking for his husband. He spotted him over at the coffee maker with a few others. "Hey baby I was worr-" He started going to hug his lover.  
  
"Don't, Richard."   
  
Ric stopped dead- Ricky NEVER called him by his whole first name- unless he was in trouble. "Ricky... What's wrong?"  
  
"You, Richard. I'm afraid our relationship is just going to have to go."   
  
"...Wha... What..?" Ric stammered feeling his heart drop down inside his shoes. "Ricky please, this has to be a joke."  
  
"No joke, Richard. I want you out of my life! Forever! You're only going to hold me down!! I don't want a man like you either. What actor has any relationship with a wrestler anyway? Here's my wedding band back." Ricky said cooly as he dropped the small gold band on the ground.   
  
Ric fell to the ground as he nearly felt faint. He heard their laughter- their footsteps- and then nothing at all.   
  
2004-  
  
"And that's it. That's our story. Of course it ends happily now... But up untill yesterday night it was a real tragedy." Ric said and sighed.   
  
"That... was so sad..." Shawn whispered looking back to Hunter.   
  
"I'd never drop you baby." Hunter said firmly holding Shawn around the waist. "Oh Ric, I still have one question-"  
  
"It'll have to wait, Hunt. I got a plane to catch." He grinned with a mischievious little glint in his eye.   
  
-  
  
A few hours later, Shawn lay in Hunter's arms, breathy and flushed. He groaned rubbing the small of his back. He didn't know why whips, chains, and clamps were so vital- but he didn't ask questions about it.   
  
Hunter rubbed his shoulder a little. "Wanna watch some tv, Shawny-babe?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm.."  
  
Hunter grabbed the remote control as they both settled down together. He turned the tv on to a broadcast news program.   
  
"And today we shall continue our coverage of the gay and lesbian weddings going on outside of the San Fransisco court house. It looks like one couple has just finished getting married! Excuse me, sir! Can we have a word, sir?"  
  
Shawn nuzzled Hunter a little, sighing happily.   
  
"This is so sweet... One day we'll have to go to San Fransisco to- RIC?!" Hunter began but his jaw nearly dropped out of his socket as the platinum blonde appeared on screen.   
  
"Sure thing! Come on over here, Ricky." Ric motioned, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.   
  
Ricky sighed softly and rolled his eyes, hiding his face in a huge bouquet of anthiriums he was holding. "Ric, please."  
  
"Oh come on. Let the world see your pretty face." Ric coaxed trying to wrestle the flowers away. Ricky gave up after awhile, deciding that fighting against Flair was pointless.   
  
"Happy?"   
  
"Yes." Ric grinned then turned to face the interviewer again. "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Oh uh.. How long have you been together?"   
  
"33 years." Ric answered.   
  
"Are you sure we should consider those years we spent apart in the eighties and nineties?"   
  
"Did you love me during that time?"   
  
"Well of course!" Ricky said agahast. "I may not have shown it openly, but I did!"   
  
"Okay, then 33 years." Ric grinned. "Anything else?"  
  
"How does it feel to be married after all these years?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Ricky took the microphone away from Ric. "Let me answer this one, Naitch. I think there's only one word, and one word alone that sums it all up... And that's 'WOOOOOO!!!' "   
  
Hunter blinked softly- mostly because he was in disbelief. He shook his head slowly and turned off the tv. "Well they had their happy ending..."   
  
"Yeah." Shawn smiled. "Good night Hunter."   
  
"Good night, my love." Hunter whispered into his soft hair. He listened to Shawn breathing as he slept, thinking about what he had been told in the past few days. He was happy for Ric... But one thing still bothered him.   
  
What exactly DID Ric do to fufill his promise to Vince..?  
  
Fin. 


End file.
